Displaced Future
by izabelprincess
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a workaholic cop, but with the appearance of stranger that breaks criminal norms and declares that he's from the future...his daily routine is bound to change. People say the future looks bright, but Naruto begs to differ. yaoi


**TADA! Izzy is back. Sorry I've been quite busy actually writing a real book for my own enjoyment, and life, and well…oh gosh it's been too long! I promise I haven't forgotten all my fanfic followers (you guys are awesome!) This idea just came to me while I was watching The One with Jet Li (buy it, you'll love it). **

**Anyway please read and review! Reviews really do encourage me to keep up with my little plot bunnies. Thanks guys and as always God bless!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a regular cop doing his job until one night he stumbles across a criminal that breaks the law not just in his time, but in the future. People say the future looks bright, but Naruto's beginning to doubt that. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, all you sillies! **

In the blackness of a midnight alley under the coverage of putrid smells, and in the audience of noone the black, brick wall shook. It's sturdy foundation split under pressure, and a machine unlike any other broke down abandoned structure. The broken confines spurred a fire. Perhaps it was a sign of the careful balance split, and the anomy that had just stepped through….

***

A lean, body tossed in bed, struggling to find his beeper that was vibrating loudly. After much searching, a tan hand closed around the black device. Blearily observing the number, the Colorado cop reached for his cell phone to dial the familiar number, having an idea of who was on the other line.

"Naruto? This is dispatcher #2."

He immediately recognized the timid voice as Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto had yet to understand why the sweet, apparently fragile girl had voluntarily chosen the nightshift.

"Yeah, it's me Hinata. What's going on?" He said sleepily.

There was a soft, content sigh on the other line. Naruto had told the dispatchers numerous times that they could drop their professional pretenses around him.

"I'm sorry to page you so late sir, but there was a call regarding some loud noises down on the corner of 5th and 6th Avenue where that Chinese take out place used to be. You're the closest officer so I thought I'd call you."

He barely registered the report, after understanding it to be a minor incident. It wasn't a bad area of town, probably just some kids getting a little too rowdy while drinking. Being on the Head Staff of Beaver Creek Station, Naruto usually handled the heavy crime (that thankfully rarely occurred), but with the recent death of his father his plate had been full as of late.

"Uh huh. Okay, I got it Hinata," He mumbled sleepily. He barely registered the squeaky goodbye as he hung up the phone. Naruto pulled himself out of bed, and somehow managed to put on his officer jacket and pants appropriately. Saddling up his belt, and trademark cap the twenty-six year old was out of the door.

He breathed in sharply at the spike of freezing temperatures. Sometimes he forgot how cold it could get in Colorado. Luckily the location wasn't far away. Throwing open the car door, and cranking the engine, he prepared himself mentally for the job. More than likely it was just a public disturbance, but _just in case._

"Get your head on straight, Naruto," He said softly. _What would Iruka think of me slacking off? _He flew down the empty streets. He pushed the thoughts of his late, adopted father to the back his mind as he approached the corner of 5th. He saw a light glow coming from the back alley of the shut-down restaurant.

"Tsh, teenagers. Cigarettes make my job a lot harder."

The area looked to be abandoned. _Whoever's done this is long gone. _Naruto saddled up, and walked towards what he thought was a small fire. He swore he could still smell Lo-mein and fried rice from the building. He wafted a hand through his thick blond locks, and shivered at the cold.

Wet sneakers slapped on the pavement. The only sound in the murkiness of the alleyway. The small fire he'd seen was coming from a back wall. He squinted through the flurry of snow. _Okay, I'm definitely seeing things. _

"Is…is that a car?"

Plowed through the center of the builiding was the strangest looking car Naruto had ever seen. It was like a grey bettle that had ballooned into a fierce gray-colored oval like some sort of alien pod you'd see in the movies. Even weirder, was that the car had crashed from the _inside _of the building. He reached out a hand to glide over the silver.

"Don't move. You're with the anbu, aren't you?" a hot, voice hissed into his ear. Naruto started to argue, but the hard tip of a gun on his skull held his tongue.

"Thought they could ensnare me by sending a pretty face in costume? Load of idiots…I may not have succeeded this time, but I will. Konoha can bet on it."

_Is this guy mental? I should be the one asking questions. _Naruto heard the recognizable cock of a gun.

"Listen, you miscreant. I don't know what the hell an an-bu is, but I can gurantee that you will get an extreme penalty for assaulting a Colorado cop."

A penetrating silence held the moment. Naruto prepared himself for death. The gun was moved, and instead quicker than fire his body was whipped around to face his assailant. Naruto's first thought was hooker.

His clothin was tight, black leather that left much of his body exposed. _Great, I meet my end by a prostitute. _

His complexion was pale, but his hair was a dark, curtain. And his eyes oddly were black.

"Where did you say?"

Naruto watched the wild eyes grow, but he keenly observed where the man's gun was hidden.

"_I said_ you'll definitely be punished for attempting to harm a cop in the state of Colorado. It's against the law in the United States."

_I just have to wait for the right moment. _Naruto watched as the man's eyes grew wide.

"I've done it. After three tries, I was finally successful," he said in awe. His mistake was to turn his back on Naruto. With all his gathering strength Naruto tackled the man to the ground, and pulled out his own gun.

"Tables turned. Put your hands behind your head…slowly," he said threateningly.

Naruto hadn't realized how muscular this guy was, and how ridiculous tall he was. The man observed Naruto like an insect, and then laughed, as if mocking him.

"What does that even mean? This is brillant. No, _I _am brillant. Go ahead shoot, little cop boy. I doubt it will do anything to me."

Naruto grit his teeth.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. You have broken the law. Put your hands behind your head!"

The man only watched Naruto in curiousity.

"Your outfit is just how I pictured it. And you even have an antique gun! Of course the Anbu wouldn't be so detailed. Go ahead shoot," he said dangerously, almost amused.

Naruto didn't believe in senseless killing, which is why he wouldn't let loose on this man, even if he wanted too.

"Just as I thought. Cops really were moronic individuals. But I can do something you wouldn't believe. Why don't you put your gun down?"

Naruto hadn't realized how muscular this guy was, and how ridiculous tall he was. _Maybe it's best if I just knock him out, then take him to the precinct. _

"And why would I do that? I'm an officer of the-"

With speed he hadn't seen before the man pushed Naruto's hand away, and cupped his face. Their noses only inches a part. Naruto squirmed in discomfort.

"You should be very lucky that I'm in an excellent mood…"

Eyes spun read locked instantly with Naruto's. He couldn't explain it, but they hurt, painfully so. _What kind of contacts are these? _Naruto winced.

"You've got amazing eyes. I can't really believe that people used to have blonde hair."

A thumb ran over his lips. Normally, he would've opposed the action, but it was like he was merely watching himself. That he wasn't in his own body.

"Now, I'm in the mood for some food, won't you take me to your home?"

If he had been thinking clearly, the answer would've been an obvious no. But it was like a cloud had come into Naruto's brain, that everything else depended on following this unknown stranger. He could only nod.

"Oh, but first please tell me…what year

have I landed in?

Two hours ago, Denver Cop Naruto Uzumaki had been settling into bed for what would be his first full night of sleep in weeks. He really doubted that the Sandman would ever visit him.


End file.
